This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prions cause transmissible, neurodegenerative diseases with invariably fatal progression. A prion is an infective particle consisting exclusively of the prion protein. Two forms are discriminated: the benign, cellular form PrPC, and the disease-causing "scrapie" isoform PrPSc, which is confirmationally rearranged. Since PrPC and PrPSc differ in structure, studies of each conformation are essential. Our apporach focuses on PrPSc. We developed a high-yield protein purification protocol. Our preparations contain prion protein 2D crystals, which are structurally analyzed with standard and low-dose cryo electron microscopy. However, to further the quality and purity of our samples, we need to identify contaminants/copurified proteins from our samples for their systematic removal. This is the task for mass spectrometry. On a collaborative basis, copurified proteins are to be identified by analysis of bands derived from Coomassie-stained polyacrylamide gels.